OLD Something New
by BattyCore
Summary: Ritsuka wants to make some memories, so he takes Yayoi to the park with him.


_Something New_

"Memories?"

"Yeah, memories. You want to make some memories with me, don't you?"

Yayoi was confused somewhat but nodded slowly to the smiling Ritsuka.

"Great! Come with me." Ritsuka exclaimed, claiming Yayoi's hand and pulling along the streets that lead from the school to the park near his house. Trees were always such nice backgrounds for pictures...

Once there, Ritsuka instantly took a picture of them, smiling softly at his new memory.

"Pictures? It that what you meant by memories?" asked Yayoi, now understanding more so than he had previously.

Ritsuka nodded, tail swaying happily.

"What exactly do you want pictures of?" Yayoi asked, not really sure how many different pictures you could take in one day.

Looking up from his camera, Ritsuka said, "I don't know, we just do things and I take pictures. I got a lot of me and Soubi...that day."

"'That day'?" Yayoi asked curiously.

A faint blush across his cheeks, remembering the first time Soubi had kissed him, Ritsuka replied, "The day I met him, of course."

"Oh. I don't really know what I thought you meant." said Yayoi, thinking to himself, _'I'm glad he didn't mean anything perverted...'_

The two sixth graders walked the course of the park slowly, doing various things and taking several pictures.

Yayoi's thoughts drifted off as every minute ticked by he was with Ritsuka, thinking differently of him than when they first met.

"It's a shame Yuiko couldn't be here. Have you made any 'memories' with her yet?" asked Yayoi as they walked slowly toward a picnic bench.

"A few." Ritsuka replied, not really interested in the subject of Yuiko.

Yayoi thought a moment, then said, "You're not really dating her, are you?" He still wasn't willing to give up on her, she was too pretty.

"No, I've said this, Yuiko's just a girl." Ritsuka commented as they sat the wrong way on the picnic bench, the table part behind him.

Again, Yayaoi's thought drifted to a slightly different angle. "What about that Soubi character?"

Ritsuka's eyes widened slightly. "No, no! I'm not in a relationship with that bastard!" He glanced around and noticed that they were at the bench where Soubi had first kissed him. His cheeks changed a shade.

Unable to subdue his new thoughts, Yayoi had to ask a question: "Can I try something, Ritsuka?" He looked into Ritsuka's dark eyes, hopeful and slightly confused at this sudden urge.

"Sure." replied Ritsuka, looking back at the boy beside him, thankful for the subject change.

"You sure you won't get angry?"

"Why would I get angry?"

Yayoi bit his lip, hesitant. He reached out a hand and caressed Ritsuka's cheek softly.

The contact confused Ritsuka. "Uhm...?"

With a rash bravery, Yayoi leaned over to his 'friend' and touched his lips to Ritsuka's. It was a soft, afraid movement but it was enough to set something off.

Ritsuka's face darkened. _'Again?'_

Neither moved for a long moment, too afraid to do anything. Then Ritsuka's phone went off.

Ritsuka quickly scrambled away from the embrace, the beeping having broken his trance, leaving Yayoi almost hanging in the air, his hand falling slowly from where Ritsuka's cheek had been.

"Hello?" asked Ritsuka, having answered his phone. "Oh, Soubi!"

Yayoi still felt confused as to what just happened but snapped to at the mention of Soubi's name.

"Would you come pick me up, then? . . . Okay, I'll see you there. . . . Bye."

Yayoi blinked up to Ritsuka, who was now standing.

He avoided looking at the other but Ritsuka spoke, "I have to go. See you at school Monday." He walked off quickly, wanting to avoid any awkward moments.

"Yeah, see you Monday." came the soft reply.

* * *

><p><strong>I only used ONE curse word! Ah hahahaha! xDD You would laugh too, if you've ever read my other fictions. xD<strong>

**A/N: Please excuse the pure shittyness of this. It's really REALLY old, and I didn't quite know how to write yet, so I had an excuse. Now a days, I can't use that excuse. ^^;**


End file.
